Max VS Valentine's Day
by Livicoyne
Summary: Today is Valitimes day, and Max aka Maximum Ride  needs to go through A LOT of things. Will it be Fax or something else?  PS This might not be the best summry but I hope you like it!  -Livi
1. Valtines day start

"Max, Max! Wake up!" my eyes flew open, there was Nudge. Her big goofy grin on her face. "What the heck Nudge?" Her grin widened, "Guess what today is?" she says happily "What?" I grumble "Valentine's day!" she says waving her hands in the air. "Oh great." I mumble to myself. You see I'm NOT a big 'Valentine's day' person because. Wait, I'm getting a head of myself my name is Max, short for Maximum Ride I have the flock, Nudge, Iggy, Gasman, Fang and Angel. We all have wings, and should I say 'super powers'. I sit up. "What do you want to do on Valentine's Day Nudge?" I ask, I have to hide my amused face from Nudge or she'll force me to do something I rather not do. "I want to have a special dinner, and then take a stroll on the beach and then…" She blabs, I tune her out after the beach part. _Like one of those sappy movies._ I thought I sighed, I had a really good feeling that Nudge is going to go all mushy on me then I give in.

"So what are we going to go first?" Nudge asked curiously "Um let me get dressed first then I will tell you." So with that she walks out of my room waiting. I wait for her to leave, and then I dig through my draw for a t, underwear and pants. When I finely find and put them on Nudge comes into my room again. "Breakfast!"Calls my mom, _Phew! Saved by the call._ I then went down the stairs for breakfast. Before I even ask I smell a wave of bacon, pancakes, maplesurpe, and a lot of other good smelling stuff. I looked at Iggy, "Some good smelling stuff Ig." He grins. I go over to Gazzy and ruffle his hair; he is playing paper football with Fang. "Who's winning?" Gazzys looks up and says "So far Fang has 13 TD's and I have 12." He looked back down and flicked his finger. I went to get a plate, on the way there I saw Angel. She waved at me and motioned me forward. "What's up?" I asked her. She smiled at me. You see Angel is my little baby, actually she is 7 but she still is and all ways be my baby.

"What's up?" I ask again "I found the perfect beach!" Then she shakes her head, "No. It's not one of those beaches in those mushy movies." Also one of _her_ powers is mind reading. Sometimes I envy her, sometimes not. She stuck out her tongue and went back to typing on the computer. I get a plate and get, let's say, A LOT of food. Then went to the table. My mom was there () having a cup of coffee and reading a book. She looked up. I smiled at her, "Hey!" she smiles back. "Happy Valentine's day!" I give her a small smile and sit down. She knows something's up. It's just a mother thing. "You don't seem yourself what's up?" she gives me a worried look. Just then Fang comes over, "Maxie doesn't like Valentine's day?" He says in a very bad baby voice "Shut up." He smirked. I punch him. He just laughed. I made a face at him and went back to eating.

Then Nudge comes over, "Sooooo what are we going _to_ do first?" I brush the crumbs off of my lap. "We could go shopping since it is a special occasion." Her eyes widened, see I not a girly girl, And we don't go shopping a lot. "Can we?" she squeaks. I nodded, She yelled in joy then went to go tell Angel. I grinned then looked at mom. "You're going to have a long day you know." I nodded. And so, starts Valentine's day.


	2. Eraser problems

**Please Review!**

**-Livi**

* * *

Chapter…2

Once we got airborne Nudge asked me a question that totally caught me off guard. "Are you going to ask Fang out?" My mouth opened but no sound came out. The corner of her mouth turned up in a snicker. "That's what I thought." Angel said and grinned. I furrowed my eyebrows, and sighed. _Really_? Yelled in my mind. Angel put her hand to her head and glared at me, I smirked. We kept flying until we saw the sign that said 'Welcome to New York.' Nudge squeaked with excitement. We haven't been to New York since the 'Institute of higher living' incident. We landed at the park, the only problem was when we touched down we saw the a couple Erasers; you thought they were extinct right? Well you're wrong. But they do have all those Fly-Bots and things, but there are _still_ real Erasers.

I sighed, loudly. They turned around and ran at me. To easy. I hit them both in the chest. _Phoump_! They both went down. I took the one that was bulky, Nudge and Angle took the other. He tried to punch me; I blocked it easily and hit him in the gut. He doubled over, but as fast as he doubled over, he straitened and punched me in the nose. I felt the blood gush out; I wiped it off on my sleeve. Then I jumped and landed on his back. He tried to make me get off but it wasn't working. I looked over at Angel and Nudge. They were doing pretty well, Nudge was around the Erasers waist what looked like trying to get a piggy back and Angel was off to the side trying to manipulate him with her 'mind control' another one of her powers.

I smiled then went back to fighting my own Eraser. I hit him in the back of the head which made him fall, and he is on the ground. I used the heel of my boot and knock him out. _Hmm, Erasers usually don't get knocked out that easily. _I don't mean that it's wrong or anything it's just that these seem like…like normal people. _Oh well_. Nudge and Angel came over, done with their Eraser. I'm starting to get concerned they never get an Eraser down that quickly. "Hey, so are we going to go to Macy's or Bloomingdales. I thought of all the cheap perfume bottles. "Macy's." "Ok!" she says cheerfully. My eyebrows rise when they start going towards Macy's, and there were no Erasers ling on the ground dazed. Plus they both acted like the fight didn't happened. But I decided to just keep going.


	3. The mall, then a problem

**Hey! I hope you like it and PLEASE review!**

**-Livi**

* * *

Chapter….3

Once we got in Macy's and we went in Nudge went to the fashion clothes aisle. Angel goes to the cheap perfume and makeup place, thing. And I go to the sport department. I browsed for like an a couple hours until I bump into a guy. Short, sandy blond hair with blue eyes. Tall, about 6ft. "Oh sorry." He gave me a small smile. I returned the smile "It's ok." He put out his hand, "I'm Jake."I shook it, "Max." "Is that short for Maxine or something?" I smirked, _if I got a nickel for every time I heard that_. "No, Just Max." He grinned and nodded. "Ok, nice to meet you then bye." And he walked an away, something felt weird. But I just couldn't touch it

I, Nudge, and Angle met up at the cafe in the mall. Before we split I gave them each 50 bucks, I hope they used it well. "What you guys get?" I asked wile I saw all the shopping bags. Nudged answered first "Well I got some clothes, the usual. And some shoes." I nodded. "Angel?" She shrugged "Eh, same thing. But…." I stared at her "But what?" she had a wacky grin "I saw Fang buying something at the Jewelry department." My mouth opened, I was speechless. "_Fang?_" she nodded and said cheerfully "Yep!" "Did he see you?" she smiled "Yep!" "What _did_ he say?" She wiggled her finger "Can't tell!" I'm totally surprised…and off guard. "Let's just go."I start walking to the door. I decide to not ask her any more questions just to be sure she doesn't get suspicious.

We go to the back of the store so no one would see are wings, we were about to take off until, I saw a shadows that looked like…..Dogs? Human? It was not an Eraser that was for shore. To tall, less wolf like. Angel pulled on my jacket, "Come on!" I looked back, of course nothing. As we flew back I thought about that Jake guy, what it was about him that I know him, or seen him. Maybe you like him? A small voice said in my head, I looked at Angel. She gave me a 'What did I do?' look. I sighed; maybe it was the Voice acting up again. You see I have a voice that sometimes gives me good advice and other times not I can't tell if it's a boy, girl, or robot. I thought,_ is that you Voice? _But whatever it was it just kept on going. Maybe you know him from all the people you pass. Or its just fate. I guess it wasn't Voice. Ugg more voices in my head, one too many. _Ok_, I took a deep breath, _just let it go._

When we got home Fang was on the porch. I smiled "Hey!" He gave a small wave, "Hey!"We went inside, there was an eerie silence. "Mom?" Nudge looked around "It's too quiet here," Angel looked scared. I sniffed; usually there was the smell of chocolate chip cookies. "There is no smell." I looked back at Fang. "Where's Mom?" he gives me a look like 'what do you mean?' Then I heard a scream. I ran back inside. Nudge was hand cuffed to a couch. Angel was had her hands above her head, tied to a wooden pole. "What happened?" I looked at Angel, she shook her head. In a shaky voice Nudge said "P-Please please help!" Angel shook her head vigously. I started to untie Angel until I heard a voice "Ssssstttteeeepppp away ffffrrrrooommm the girls."


	4. Fangs point

**Hey! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**-Livi**

**PS. This is before Max, Nudge, and Angel. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter...4

Me, Gazzy and Iggy came together to talk about Valentine's Day, We need to do something about the girls, let's say, obsession. "So what are we going to do?" Gassy asked, I shrugged "I don't know, maybe we should just fake it?" Iggy was about to talk but we heard an unsuspecting noise. _Boom! Tap, tap, tap… Boom! _"What the heck was that?" I yelled, Max's mom looked out of the window. Then yells "We have to get out of here!" We all ran to the window to see what's happing. There was a timer, about the size of my hand. Then I bellow "GET OUT!" We ran out of the summer house. The only reason we where there was because we to stop by and get supplies.

_Tick, tick, tick….Boom_! The house went up in flames; it looked like a mushroom clouded. "Holy Cow! How big was that?"Iggy turned to me, "Um, if you say it turned into a mushroom big then yeh it was big." You see Iggy is blinded, sorry Max didn't explain _some_ things, and anyways I looked at him. He had a concerned face on. "It's fine Ig. Don't worry!" Mrs. Martinez said in a motherly voice, such a sweet mom. "What are we going to do now?" I didn't get to answer. A huge shadow fell over me. I looked behind me. There was a fork reptile tongue about an inch from my nose. "Hmmmm. Wwwhhhaatt do wwweeeee have hhheeeerrrreee?" Its beady eyes stared down at me. "And who are you again?" I stepped back, whatever that thing was snickered. "MMMyyyyy name iiisss It20." I raised my eye brows and coked my head "Really It20?"

It20 punched me chest. I stumbled backwards. "DDDDDooo not comment ooonnn me!" I tried to punch him he blocked it and kicked me in the face. "I guess this means war then!" I looked at Gazzy and Iggy "Come on." We flew in to the air. But, unfortunately we didn't see the _flying_ reptiles "What do you want with us!" Gazzy yells at his capturer. "Wwweeeee need tttooo get yyyyooouuu to llllaaabbb 500." I kicked my capturer "Let go!" I tried to elbow him in the head. I got caught off guard, he hit me in the head and the last glance I got was Gazzy screaming for me to wake up.


	5. Fangs Point count

**Hey! This is short but i hope you like it! Please review!**

**-Livi**

**PS, This is a contuation of Fangs Point.**

* * *

Chapter…..5

When I woke up everything was a blur. I did see the shapes that looked like Gazzy on one side and Iggy on the other and that I was chained on the floor. "Iggy?" my voice slurred. His head was down, he looked up. "Waz?" It looked like his tongue was blown up. "Do you know where we are?" I said, my head felt like someone sat on it then blown up a bomb. "I have no idea." I heaved a sighed "Well then." I looked at Gazzy who eyes were closed. We all looked beat and warring hospital gowns. Then I looked at around the room. It was all white, some puffy cotton thing where on the walls. The ceiling was bare concert. _Not for show I guess_. Then I hear the door open, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice.

Then I saw shadows "He-he-he." one fell across Gazzy the other fell across Iggy, the last fell across me, "Get Up NOW!" he unstrapped me and pulled me up. "I could get up myself you know." I grunted, he threw me back down. "We will crush you like a bug, so shut up!" I looked at him "We?" A guy with a tan lab coat came walking in. "Yes, we." He says in a grudged voice. I stared at him "Now who are you, as I must ask?" He slapped me across the face. "QUIET!" In side I was smiling. Crazy, I know but it just cracks me up when people get angry, red in the face, huffing.

"I was just asking a question."I put my hands up, his face stiffened then turned normal. Anger issues, "My name is Tim Karen, 'co leader' of Project56" _ok_ I thought _what was Project56? _"Project56 is breaking down the compounds in the human DNA and putting animal DNA in there place, thus making the most powerful human beings in the world." I really didn't get it but I nodded, pretending that it made total sense. Then he laughed evilly and walked away, "That was total weird." I mumbled. Then one of the creeps said "Time to get you to mine 3050," He rubbed his hands together and walked out of the room. One of his scaly goons came and hit me in the gut. "Oops!" then he and his buddies went while laughing. The door shut, we were in the dark, again.


	6. New Villian appers plus the end

Chapter…6

I looked behind me, whatever it was it sounded like a snake. If snakes could talk. It actually did look like a snake, all scaly and with a flickering fork tong. "Who are you, what do you want?" If a reptile could smile, it did. "IIIII am iiiiiiiiitttttttt20." I smiled then started to laugh. "It20?" It20 looked at me with its beady little eyes "IIIII am a ppppppaaaaarrrrtttt of PPPrrrroooojjjeeeecccct56." What? What is Project56? "What is that?" he, or should I say It20 looked away. "IIIIIII have said eeennnooouuuggghhh." He slunk out of the room. "What a great Valentine's day this has been." I mumbled to myself as two 'henchmen' tied me up to a different pole.

I looked at Angel and Nudge. They looked at me with both the same look 'REALLY?' they seem to say, I sighed. This really is NOT supposed to happen, what really confused me is where is everyone? Mom, the real Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman. It seemed like they _disappeared_, or taken away. I rubbed agented my chain, they did a horrible job chaining me in, and it was way too loose. I slipped out. I went to Angel she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I knelt down to her level. "Tell me what happened, and what you heard." I started to untie her. When I was done she lurched to the ground and started to sob "Horrible," she gulped a huge breath of air. "Just. Just horrible." I went over to Nudge and tried to loosen the chain. When that didn't work I saw a nail finer. A long shot but worth a try. While I worked, Angel said what she read (You know in It20's mind.) "He,-he wanted to kill us b-but he had or-orders."

"What kind of orders?" I grunted, the chain was getting a little smaller, barely. "Orders from his master, t-they had t-to keep u-us alive. S-Something about Project56." _What is Project56?_ I sighed; _nothing is easy. _Finally the chain broke through. Nudge had her eyes closed, "Nudge! Wake up!" I shake her. She groans then opens her eyes. "What happened?" she says while yawning. I stared at her, "You were _sleeping_ all this time?" She nodded and yawned "What? I was tired?" I shook my head. "Okay then..." She stretched. "Let's get out of here." They both nodded. We went out the back door just in case that there were guards blocking the front door. It seemed way too easy. But I'm not complaining.

When we got out we spread out our wings and flew. I had a lot to think about. We flew in silence until Nudge broke it. "I'm hungry." I put my hand through my hair. "We all know that Nudge." I looked down. Luckily there was a Mc Donald up a head. "Up head!" We landed near the garbed…um, thing. "Yes!" Nudge started to dig in. Yeh, I know its gross but we have no money and there might be Erasers when there is no escape. It's pretty good, I don't (Really don't) recommend it though. After we somewhat stuffed ourselves, and we flew off again.

We have no lead. Or anything in fact. We landed in the park, just to think things out. "Sooooo what are we going to do?" I sat at the end of the thick Elm tree. "I really have no Idea." They both looked beat. I guess that's what happens when you fight a mutant lizard. "Let's get some sleep you guys." They nodded and went/flew into the tree. The end of Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Hey! It's me Livi, please comment so I can update more! Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
